


date emergency

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy wants May to bring her partner to a party. The problem? She sort of made them up.
Relationships: AIDA/Melinda May
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	date emergency

“Are you alright?”Aida asked her cubicle mate.

Melinda looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You seem stressed,”Aida said.

“I’m fine,”Melinda said, then relented at the look Aida shot her.“Not stressed, exactly. Just trying to find someone willing to go to Daisy’s christmas party with me.”

“Oh.” Aida forced herself to keep her face blank. She had no reason to feel like she’d been dropped into ice water just because her colleague wanted to go on a date.“That’s nice.”

Melinda shrugged.“Not really. I’m just looking for a fake date and I think it makes me seem like a serial killer on this app, honestly.”

“I could go with you,”Aida said before she could think about it. She cringed at the undeniable eagerness in her voice. She cleared her throat.“Uhm, and you need a fake date for this party why exactly?”

“My daughter always wants to fix me up with someone.” Melinda rolled her eyes.“I told her I was seeing someone to get her off my back about it. Now I’m supposed to bring them.”

“Should’ve seen that coming,”Aida joked.

“Probably,”Melinda said. She gave Aida a small smile.“Would you really do that for me?”

Aida smiled back, her heart almost jumping out of her throat with barely contained excitement.“Sure, I bet there’s food.”

Melinda chuckled. It was an absolutely heavenly sound.“Thank you.” She reached across the desks to squeeze Aida’s hand.“I’ll owe you one.”

* * *

“You realise that’s a fake girlfriend, right?”Robbie whispered to Daisy, watching Aida and Melinda in deep conversation by the fireplace.

“Nah.” Daisy grinned broadly and leaned her head against Robbie’s shoulder as her mom leaned in to peck Aida’s cheek.“They don’t realise she isn’t. Yet.”

Robbie laughed.“You’re devious, chica.”

“I prefer ‘a mastermind’,”Daisy said.


End file.
